Há quanto Tempo
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Near sempre o esperou... Sempre teve aquele lugar no coração por preencher. Faltava dizer uma palavra, será que seria desta? Sonfic com Rette Mich dos Tokio Hotel. [MxN] [OneShot][Yaoi]


**Título** – Há quanto Tempo…

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Mello x Near

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Shounen-Ai, com um gostinho de Yaoi explícito. Não leias senão gostares, pois eu não quero ser obrigada a escrever o teu nome no Death Note. Milagre!!! Desta vez é um drama não muito dramático… Estou a fazer progresso… Dedicada a DeadLady e à Yukix. Not Spoilers…

Songfic com a letra de _Rette Mich_ dos **Tokio Hotel**. (esta música é tão linda!!!)

Death Note não me pertence mas se algum dia pertencer, vou prender o Mello a mim e não o deixar fugir nunca! E hei-de comprar os meus direitos de autora sobre ele e aí sim… Mello será, totalmente, minha posse.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Há quanto Tempo…**

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die"_

Os seus olhos cinzentos focavam o azul cinzento do céu. Há quanto tempo esperava?

_Zum ersten mal alleine_

(Primeira vez sozinho)

Batidas suaves na porta se fizeram ouvir. Tremendo, avançou e levou a mão ao puxador da porta. Dispensara todos os outros só para estar um momento sozinho e… sim, ele esperava-o. Mas agora que alguém batia à porta, a dúvida envolvia-o e o medo chegava.

Seria correcto o que estava a fazer? Não sabia nem queria pensar nisso. Apenas sentimentos iam e vinham, apenas agora tinha a certeza que o amava…

_In unserem versteck_

(No espaço que tu fizestes)

Rodou o puxador e deixou-se surpreender mais uma vez ao olhar para o indivíduo do outro lado da porta. Olhos cor de mel cruzaram-se com os dele e a felicidade foi tanta que nem deu para ser manifestada em palavras ou até mesmo expressões.

Near deu um passo para trás, enquanto Mello entrou no apartamento. Há quanto tempo tinham deixado de se verem? Um não sabia e o outro também não recordava…

Mello esticou os braços e, sem que o pequeno rapaz de cabelos brancos se tivesse apercebido, já se encontrava nos braços do loiro. Um abraço que o sufocava mas que também reconfortava e o mantinha seguro. Aquele género de abraço que ele não queria deixar de sentir.

_Ich seh noch unsre namen an der wand_

(Eu vejo os nossos nomes gravados na parede)

- Esperava-te há já tanto tempo…

- E aqui estou eu!

Near deixou-se envolver ainda mais naquelas mãos que começaram a explorar o seu corpo. Com um pontapé, Mello fechou a porta e avançou um pouco mais, juntamente com o Near agarrado a ele.

As mãos do loiro entraram dentro da camisa branca de Near, enquanto a sua boca tornava-se mais activa e brincava com a testa do pequeno. Inicialmente, pequenos beijos na testa que se iam aprofundando e transformando-se em sede.

_Und wisch sie wieder weg_

(E apago-os outra vez)

Lentamente foi descendo, a saliva misturava-se com o odor da pele macia. Há quanto tempo o desejava fazer? Num beijo possuidor e faminto, trouxe para si o sabor que há muito queria experimentar. Parecia morango beijar aqueles lábios que se deixavam possuir e retribuíam numa fome temporal.

_Ich wollt dir alles anvertraun_

(Queria confiar-te tudo)

As mãos frias de Mello continuavam a percorrer o corpo quente do rapaz de olhos cinzentos. Exploravam-lhe cada curva e músculo coberto pela camisa, à medida que o desejo ia aumentando.

Ambas as línguas se tocaram, enquanto o levava até ao sofá. Finalmente, Near tinha-lhe aberto o beijo e agora ele o podia aprofundar.

_Warum bist du abgehaun_

(Porque foste embora)

Retirou-lhe a camisa enquanto o deitava sobre as almofadas espalhadas pelo sofá. Era agora e ali que o ia ter só para si.

Cansado de brincar com a boca do pequeno jovem, Mello desceu até ao pescoço, o qual acariciou como se estivesse a dar mais prazer ao momento. Near ia dando pequenos gemidos de satisfação, deixando-se levar pela vontade do loiro.

_Komm zurück_

(Volta atrás)

Há quanto tempo ansiava por aquilo? Não sabia explicar se era certo ou errado, apenas que era maravilhosa a sensação que estava a sentir.

E Mello continuou a descer, enquanto os seus lábios tocavam o peito, os mamilos e a pele pálida de Near. Percorriam-lhe o corpo com delicadeza e como se fossem pedaços de vidros frágeis.

- Mello…

Near chamava pelo seu nome de forma graciosa. Sempre fora assim que o loiro esperara por este momento.

_Nimm mich mit_

(Leva-me)

- Vem Mello…

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

Sem perder mais tempo, Mello desapertou as calças de Near e abriu-lhe o fecho. Retirou-o o abocanhou-o, fazendo Near gritar.

_Ich verbrenne innerlich_

(Estou a arder por dentro)

Afastou a boca e olhou para a face derretida do rapaz de olhos cinzentos. Então era assim que reagia a si.

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

Por seu lado, Near não tinha armas para lutar ou apenas recusava-se a usá-las. Há quanto tempo esperara por aquilo? Agora não queria voltar atrás.

_Ich schaffs nicht ohne dich_

(Não sou capaz sem ti)

Era agora o momento…

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

Tanto tempo passara a tentar descobrir o que sentia pelo indivíduo que considerara seu rival. Sentiu os seus lábios a serem requeridos de novo e só desta vez detectou um leve sabor a chocolate, que antes não havia notado. Estivera tão empenhado a sentir as sensações que aquilo lhe provocaria que, simplesmente, não havia tomado o seu sabor. Sim… Mello estivera a desfazer-se no seu vício antes de vir.

_Unsre träume warn gelogen_

(Os nossos sonhos foram mentiras)

Uma a uma, as almofadas foram caindo para o chão. Há quanto tempo estaria a sonhar? Afinal toda a sua vida fora uma dura e cruel realidade, logo este momento não podia ser mais que um sonho.

Lágrimas escorreram pela sua face, preocupando o loiro. Teria ele o magoado?

_Und keine träne echt_

(Sem lágrimas verdadeiras)

- Desculpa se fui muito rápido…

- Não! É que eu… não quero acordar deste sonho!

_Sag dass das nicht war ist_

(Diz agora ou nunca mais)

- Não é um sonho…

A orelha de Near foi trincada, sendo mais uma vez envolvido pelo corpo de Mello. Sentiu o tronco deste, ainda vestido, a tocar nele. Sentiu o roçar da camisola escura a arrepiá-lo ainda mais.

- Preciso de te dizer uma coisa antes que me arrependa…

_Sag es mir jetzt_

(Agora diz-me)

- Eu… amo… te… Near…

_Viellecht hörst du iergendwo_

(Tu irás ouvir)

- Mello… Eu sempre te amei… Todo este tempo esperei por ti!

_Mein SOS im Radio_

(O meu pedido de socorro na rádio)

Um grito ecoava na alma vazia do rapaz de cabelos brancos.

_Hörst du mich_

(Se tu me ouvires)

Um grito como nunca havia sentido

_Hörst du mich nicht_

(Se tu não me ouvires)

Estava demasiado debilitado pela longa espera e agora queria encher a alma com todo o "amor" que lhe ofereciam.

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

E mais uma vez a boca de Mello foi descendo, mas parou no pescoço do rapaz. As suas mãos brincaram um pouco com os mamilos do mesmo fazendo gritar e gemer ao mesmo tempo. A hora estava a aproximar-se…

_Ich verbrenne innerlich_

(Estou a arder por dentro)

Mello também desapertou as suas calças e, cuidadosamente, tocou-o.

- Estás preparado?

- Sim… Mello…

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

Near apertou com força a espoja do sofá nas suas mãos, enquanto uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado percorria o seu corpo. Estava a ser esfregado no couro do sofá, devido às estocadas que Mello fazia.

_Ich schaffs nicht ohne dich_

(Não sou capaz sem ti)

- Mais Mello… Vem…

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

- Eu preciso de ti…

_Dich und mich_

(Tu e eu)

- Eu nunca te esqueci Near…

_Dich und mich_

(Tu e eu)

- Fica comigo para sempre…

_Dich und mich_

(Tu e eu)

- Eu ficarei…

_Dich und mich_

(Tu e eu)

O corpo de Mello pendeu sobre o do rapaz. Tinha atingido o seu limite e estava ofegante mas…

Sem nada que o pudesse prever, Near afastou Mello para longe e correu até à parede do quarto.

_Ich seh noch unsre Namen_

(Eu ainda vejo os nossos nomes)

Apertou as calças e fitou o rapaz mais alto com uma expressão de angústia. Mello, simplesmente, não entendia aquela manifestação.

_Und wisch sie wieder weg_

(E eu apago-os de novo)

- Vai-te embora Mello… Vai…

_Unsre träume warn gelogen_

(Os nossos sonhos foram mentiras)

- Near…

- VAI!

_Und keine träne echt_

(Sem lágrimas verdadeiras)

O loiro também apertou as suas calças e ajeitou a sua camisola e cabelo. Não entendia mas ia obedecer.

Levou a mão à maçaneta, quando uma voz o deteve.

- Fica Mello… Não vás…

_Hörst du mich_

(Se tu me ouvires)

- Fica para sempre comigo!

_Hörst du mich nicht_

(Se tu não me ouvires)

- Eu ficarei sempre aqui contigo Near…

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

- Nunca mais te abandonarei.

_rette mich_

(Salva-me)

Os passos levaram o loiro até ao outro. Passos, vindos de Mello originaram o reencontro entre ambos. Os braços voltaram a envolver corpos frios, voltaram a unir o que tinha sido separado.

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do jovem de olhos cinzentos mais uma vez. Se era um sonho, desejava nunca mais acordar. Desejava ficar ali para todo o sempre…

_Ich verbrenne innerlich_

(Estou a arder por dentro)

Desta vez, foi ele que puxou mais Mello contra si, esmagando ambos os corpos. Ele pediu, ansiosamente, pelos seus lábios e conduziu o desespero que havia dentro de si.

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

Mello entregou-lhe a sua boca e deixou que ela fosse explorada pelo pequeno rapaz. Deixou que ele a tomasse totalmente para si, enquanto as suas mãos voltavam a esfregar-lhe as costas nuas.

_Ich schaffs nicht ohne dich_

(Não sou capaz sem ti)

Near foi obrigado a encostar-se à parede, à medida que Mello tomava controlo da situação e voltava a dominar. Apenas pelos gestos, ele percebera que Near pedira para que ele o conduzisse, para que ele ficasse, para que ele… o amasse…

_Komm und rette mich_

(Vem e salva-me)

- Estas palavras estiveram encravadas na minha garganta…

_Rette mich_

(Salva-me)

- Mas agora preciso de as dizer…

_Rette mich_

(Salva-me)

- Mello… Há quanto tempo… eu…

_Rette mich_

(Salva-me)

- Esperava por ti…

_Rette mich_

(Salva-me)

**Fim**


End file.
